Let's Love
by fakingit13
Summary: After the wedding Amy wants to be friends with Karma again and forget the confession. She starts to spend more time with Lauren and deals with new feelings that she doesn't complete understand, maybe is that they now are getting to know each other or maybe there's something else?
1. New Feelings

Amy woke up very confused that day, she felt guilty and she didn't remember a thing, yet.

She walked to the bathroom, decided to take a shower to clear her mind. While she was under the water she started to have flashbacks about the wedding night. Her confession to Karma, Karma saying that she had slept with Liam, Liam? Did she also sleep with Liam last night? She was just surrounded of questions that she wasn't able to answer.

She got back to her room and sit at the bed, drying her hair with the towel and thinking about everything. Was she gonna be able to fix this mess?

"Amy!"

"uh?"

"Thank god finally!"

Lauren was standing at her door

"What do you want Lauren"

Lauren walked in and closer to Amy as she just stared at her curious about why Lauren was in her room

"I was just checking if you were alright, after last night you didn't seem very well"

"Wait, you know what happened last night, I mean after we ate the piece of cake and..."

"So you don't remember uh?"

Amy stared at Lauren letting her know that she didn't have a clue

"I remember Liam… but amm… not the rest… Did I slee…"

"No Amy, I entered here cause some guy at the wedding said that he was concerned cause the bride's daughter was so drunk, so I got here and well you were with Liam, eww, you two were so drunk but I stopped both of you of doing the freaking mistake of your lives, so you're welcome"

Amy was relived with Lauren words

"Lauren I'll love you for the rest of my life, really"

Amy got up and hugged Lauren, then both of them realized the action was awkward, since they never had that kind of relationship til last night.

" Ok as I said you're welcome, I knew that was something you didn't want to do, now I'll go back to my room, our parents already left for their honeymoon so it's only both of us for the rest of the weekend, there's food and money at the kitchen if you need something"

Lauren started to walk to her room but Amy stopped her

"Lauren wait, honestly, Thank you, for checking if I was ok, for stopping me and Liam, and for the piece of cake of last night, you are a great step sister and I'm sorry that I was a bitch the past months"

"It's ok, I was a bitch too, we are not that different you know, maybe if we stop being so bitchy we could get along Raudenfeld, who knows?"

Amy smiled, a sincere smile, for the first time in a few days, and realizing that made her happy

Lauren finally left the room, as Amy started to think how she was gonna fix her friendship with Karma, she already missed her, but everything was just so fucked up.

She wanted to text her, ask her if she was ok, she was wondering that maybe she should visit her instead, talk directly but was that a good idea?

She ended calling another person instead

"Hey Shane"

"Amy? Omg how are you, sorry for last night, I know it was a total mess and I had to tell Liam everything, I'm feeling terrible right now dear"

"It's ok Shane, it had to happen eventually I guess, I need someone to talk actually, I'm a mess and I don't really know what to do, would you come over please?

"Just let me take a shower and I'll be there in an hour"

"Good, see you then"

"Ok dear"

She went downstairs and waited at the couch watching TV, or pretending that she was, cause at that moment she wasn't really thinking in other thing that Karma, as always, she was always at her mind, her smile, her scent, her voice, her way to talk so quick that only Amy was able to understand what she was saying, and that was for the years of practice, eventually she get used to those little things that made her Karma.

She realized she wasn't gonna be able to not love her, being around her was intoxicating, and she couldn't care less, but this wasn't about what she felt anymore, it was about how Karma feels, she really meant that their kiss was just hot? Amy was sure there was more, she felt it, and saw it, the way Karma looked at her, was the same look she had at the school assembly.

Shane arrived and she opened the door and let him in. They sat at the couch.

"So you didn't really answered"

"what?"

"How are you? I mean yeah I know you're a mess but really how are you feeling right now and what really happened?"

Amy took a deep breath and started to explain to Shane everything that happened the last night

"Wait, YOU ALMOST SLEEP WITH LIAM?"

"yeah I know…"

"AMY! What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I was drunk, I told you, and Lauren stopped us, nothing happened, I still feel guilty for that, and for everything to be honest!"

"Dear you need to stop with the guilt thing, I mean you don't control your feelings, you just happened to love your best friend, not in the way she wants but, the point you didn't decide it!"

"Just not like that…"

"What?"

"That's what she said: I love you too, more than anyone else on earth, just not like that…"

"Ok and you need to stop remembering every single word she said too, Amy you need to move on! if she cares she will still being your friend, after all, but you can't be here waiting til she realizes she loves you in that way too or something, so yeah you both need to talk but just to know if you are still friends, and that's it, then you will have to pay attention to other girls or boys idk, just not Karma"

"I know I know, but I need time Shane, I won't stop loving her in one day or a week or even a month, so yeah I don't know if she will be ok with that"

"That's why you need to talk to her"

"Yeah you're right"

They spent the day talking a little more about Karma and Liam and all the mess and then they just watched tv, after a few hours Shane left, and Amy stayed a little more at the couch, then she realized Lauren was at the kitchen and she joined her

"Hey"

"Hey, Shane already left?"

"Yeah a few minutes ago, she had a date with a boy or something, that's weird cause I always thought Shane didn't do dates"

"He is seeing Pablo"

"Who?"

"My bestfriend, and date of last night, you saw us dancing, you remember that right?"

"Yeah I remember, is he gay uh?"

"That's pretty obvious you dumb"

"I guess"

"So are you hungry?"

"A little"

"Wanna order something, I don't really want to cook anything right now"

"Yeah it's ok, neither do I, umm pizza?"

"Yeah that would be great"

Lauren left the kitchen and went to the couch looking for a movie or something to watch while they wait for the pizza, Amy joined her after she finished ordering, they both felt awkward again, but it was a little less, since the wedding, everything was quite better between them. Amy felt the need to break the silence.

"Why we never did this before, I mean, this is ok right?"

"Because we hated each other Raudenfeld, and both of us were so bitchy remember? But now we are family, kinda, our parents are married, I guess we need to stop the fighting thing if we are gonna spend the rest of our lives together"

Amy started to laugh and Lauren seemed confused

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing is just that you said that we are gonna spend the rest of our lives together, that sounds like the couple are us not our parents"

"You know what I meant, you dumb"

Lauren smiled as she said that, they didn't fight this time

"Yeah yeah it's pretty clear you want to spend the rest of your life with me Cooper"

Amy winked at Lauren and both started to laugh

"Shut up, you wish"

They found a movie to watch and sat there for a couple of minutes in silence, it was one of Laurens favorites so she was pretty focused in it, but Amy wasn't paying attention at all, she was thinking why she didn't try to get along with Lauren earlier, suddenly every jealous thought of Lauren and her mother was pretty stupid to Amy, why she acted like that? She didn't know that, but well it was the past, now they could get to know each other right? Amy liked that idea. The pizza arrived and Amy returned to earth with that. Lauren tried to stand up but Amy didn't let her

"I got it don't worry, watch the movie"

"Thanks"

Amy went to the kitchen and grabbed the money and then she received the pizza, she served it in two plates and grabbed two sodas and returned to the couch with Lauren

"You didn't have to, I was about to go there"

"No problem Lauren you were so damn focused in the movie that I just served the pizza for us, its ok really"

"Sorry it's one of my favorites, I used to watch it with my mom when I was little"

"Oh sorry"

"No, no it's ok, and thanks again for the pizza"

"No problem"

They continued to watch the movie, well Lauren was, Amy didn't seem to focus, she stared at Lauren almost the whole movie, she was beautiful, and her eyes were so pretty, that deep blue was intoxicating. Amy felt weird, because that was her step sister and she was staring, hoping she didn't notice it because that would be awkward. They finished their slices of pizza and their sodas. Amy feeling the need to escape from her thoughts grabbed the plates and went to the kitchen to wash them, the movie was almost over, and Lauren was sleepy so she just returned to found an asleep Lauren. She smiled, she seemed so cute and calm there, she turned off the TV and went to the guest room to grab a blanket, she covered Lauren and stared at her a little more, she caught herself smiling again, and then she went to her room to get some sleep.

After all the wedding mess, that day went very well, now she just needed to talk to Karma, again.


	2. Double Date

_**AN:**__ Thank you to all that have read the first chapter, favorited, and followed! And __**kenfromnhus **__I'm totally thinking in this as a Lauren and Amy story. But if anyone has ideas just let me know, hope you like it!_

* * *

The next day Amy woke up pretty early, she went downstairs to take some cereal for breakfast, Lauren was still in her room, so Amy was alone with her thoughts, why suddenly she like Lauren a lot? What has changed? Those are new questions, adding to the past drama she already had. Then Karma returned to her mind, Amy decided that later that day she will text her at least, they can't be like this forever, and actually the whole school still thinks they are a couple and that there is no trouble in paradise, Karma wanted to break up but since they already tried that and ended not so well she decided that well that will be a few months later so the school don't hate them. So they needed to pretend nothing was wrong, again.

Amy continued to think in everything as she finished her cereal, then she grabbed her phone and earphones and went to the couch, it was still pretty early to text Karma and get an answer, and she was kinda sleepy too so she closed her eyes and listened to the music in her phone.

She fell asleep eventually. After a few hours she felt someone moving her shoulder. It was Lauren.

"Amy wake up"

"Hey what's up"

"Good morning"

"umm yeah good morning Lauren"

"Do you have plans for today?"

Amy was surprised for Laurens question, she didn't answer after a minute that she realized was thinking in the question too much

"umm no not really, why?"

"Pablo wants me to go out with me and Shane, he really thinks that we should get along because he is my bestfriend and Shane is his boyfriend now so yeah, I told him it wasn't a good idea but he insisted"

Lauren said it so quickly and desperate, Amy was confused, what she was trying to say?

"Ok I got it but where I fit in this?"

"Would you come with us? Please, I don't wanna be with them alone, I really don't like Shane you know that, but I don't wanna hurt Pablo"

"I see, it's okay just let me take a shower and grab some clothes, they will be here soon I guess?"

"Maybe in an hour or less, Thanks Amy, you really didn't have to do it"

"You are taking too serious the "we are goona spend our lives together" thing, just say it you love me"

"Yeah right"

Both of them laughed, then Amy got up from the couch and went to her room to get ready. She was in her way to downstairs when she heard Shane and Pablo at the door and Lauren opened it.

"Lala! Are you ready? I got a great day planed for us"

Lauren looked worry, she turned around as she was looking for Amy, for her relief Amy was already behind her"

"Oh yeah I'm ready Lolo, hope you don't mind I invited Amy"

"Wait, how this happened? Since when you and this devil here are friends Amy?"

Shane added confused for the words of Lauren, Amy didn't answer, she just smiled awkwardly to Shane

"It's ok Lala we got room for one more"

They got in Pablo's car. There everyone was pretty quiet, it was beyond awkward. Nobody knew what the plan of Pablo was and nobody wanted to ask. But Shane had to break up the silence.

"You didn't answer Amy, since when "Lala" and you are friends uh?"

"Umm I told you, the wedding, kinda"

Amy wasn't able to answer that already, it was still awkward, everything about her relationship with Lauren, how she suddenly liked her, how she stared from time to time, and how she could get lost in those blue eyes

"You don't get to call me Lala you idiot, and Amy doesn't really has to answer that"

"Oh great now you tell her what to do and what to answer? Greeat"

"Okay okay guys please don't fight, I want to have a great time with all of you really"

Pablo looked worried about everyone arguing, but his face changed as he parked the car.

"We are here, our first stop, I feel like we should watch a movie"

They all got out the car and walked inside the cinema

"We got a little problem Lala"

"What is it?"

"Well the only movie at this hour is a Horror one, and I know you don't like those"

"Ohh poor baby Lauren, maybe you should wait for us here"

"It's okay Lolo, I'll be fine I guess"

"Lauren if you want we could wait here, I could wait here with you"

Amy looked concerned, and she thought that, she didn't realize she actually said it out loud

"No, it's ok Amy I'm fine really let's watch the movie"

Shane started to wonder if there was more about this sudden relationship of Lauren and Amy that Amy hasn't told him yet, he obviously will ask to her later

They all bought the tickets and got inside. Lauren wanted to sit next to Pablo but there was Shane so she ended at the end of the line just next to Amy, Amy was between her and Shane. She thought it was ok, it was just a movie right?

As the movie got more scary and was more suspense, Lauren looked so scared that she a few times grabbed Amy's arm to kinda protect herself, Shane of course also noticed that and also the few times Amy grabbed Laurens hand with her own, that was pretty weird. Lauren and Amy didn't seem to notice her sudden interactions, it felt really normal for both of them, like they did it all the time.

Shane on other hand was totally concerned, she whispered to Amy

"You and Lauren are the new fake couple or what?"

Amy looked at Shane and didn't understand but then she noticed Lauren and her had her fingers interlocked

"What? No! She is just scared Shane, stop with that really"

"Yeah right, but ok, we will totally talk about it later or tomorrow at school"

Amy just rolled her eyes and continued to watch the movie not paying attention to Shane's words. At the end of the movie Lauren let go of Amy's hand. Then they all got up and went to Pablo's car again.

Pablo said he wanted to take dinner and then if they wanted to they could go for a walk at a park.

Everyone agreed or at least nobody complained.

They arrived to the restaurant Pablo choose, it was a very nice and fancy restaurant, when they got inside the noticed everyone seemed to know Pablo

"It is from my family, I thought it will be fine if we take dinner in here"

The waitress received them.

"Oh Pablo dear good to see you"

"Good to see you too Kate, a table for four please?"

"Oh a double date, that's cute! Of course follow me please"

Shane laughed so hard for the waitress statement, Lauren seemed confused and Amy even more, A double date? Why she said that? Everyone that day wanted to put Lauren and her in a very couply way. That confused her even more cause since a day ago she actually had Lauren in her mind too, what was the meaning of that? She can't like Lauren, well like "like" Lauren, she's not even gay, and she is her step sister, so why complicate things like that? Why she is even thinking in those possibilities?

After that they got to the table and sit.

"Sorry about that, Kate it's just very open minded and sometimes when she sees me with my dates she gets pretty enthusiastic, probably cause of that she thought you two were a couple too"

"It's okay"

Amy said to herself more than to everyone else

"it's okay, it's really okay Amy?!"

Shane added, trying to imply something, something Amy already knew. Lauren looked to them pretty confused and Pablo just smiled.

The waitress came to take the orders.

"You two look great together" she said referring to Shane and Pablo

"And you two make such a cute couple too!"

"We are not really a …"

Amy started to say but the waitress just interrupted her asking for the orders. Shane just laughed and looked at her. Amy just rolled her eyes again, it started to get annoying.

They finished their dinner and went to Pablo's car again, Pablo and Shane started to talk about something, Amy wasn't really paying attention, there in the back seat was Lauren, she seemed pretty distant, looking out of the window, lost in her thoughts. Amy founded herself staring again. She was really beautiful, she wished she could say it to her out loud without it being awkward, but of course it would be. So she kept the thought to herself, she watched the left hand of Lauren resting in the car seat between them, suddenly and surprising herself too she grabbed it. That made Lauren turn to see Amy.

"Are you okay Lauren?"

"Yeah I was just thinking"

"Sorry I interrupt that, I was just worried, you seemed kinda, sad?"

"No I'm fine really, sorry you worried"

"It's okay, good to know you are"

Lauren smiled to Amy and got back to see outside the window, Amy did the same

Of course Shane as he talked to Pablo, noticed the scene in the mirror.

They went to a park near Amy and Lauren's house. They bought some ice cream and as if it was a real thing they split in couples, Amy and Lauren wanted to give Pablo and Shane some space for themselves, so they started to walk around the park, as Pablo and Shane stayed in a bench.

"Thanks for inviting me Lauren"

"Thanks to you for being here, I probably would killed Shane if you weren't here"

"Haha nah you're not that evil, you love Pablo, you won't do that, and you know it"

"You are right but it would have ended worst, I'm sure of that, so thank you really"

"It's okay, it wasn't bad for our first date"

Amy said it almost regretting it instantly but the words were in the air now

"Haha double-date, our first double- date, remember"

Lauren smiled, she didn't seemed upset or something and Amy was happy for that, she totally was expecting Lauren yelling something but it didn't happen and it was okay

"Right, double date, I actually never been in one of those, this is the close I get I guess"

"So do I, and it wasn't that bad Raudenfeld"

Both of them continued to joke about it and walked around finishing their ice creams, then they went to where Pablo and Shane were, it was getting pretty late and they had school tomorrow.

Pablo left them in their house and continued to leave Shane at his place too.

Back in the house both girls went upstairs to get some sleep

"See ya tomorrow Raudenfeld, and seriously, thank you for today"

"It's okay Lauren, I had a pretty good time with you… and the guys of course, goodnight, hope you don't have nightmares cause of the movie"

"Yeah I'll probably have them actually, goodnight Amy"

Lauren got into her room and closed her door, Amy stayed there, staring at the "Lauren" sign at the door of her blonde step sister, why she kept doing that? Staring won't help with this feeling she thought as she got into her own room and jumped to her bed, then she noticed a sound, her phone, she forgot her phone with the rush of getting ready for the date, date? Seriously again that word? She grabbed her phone and unlocked it.

"1 text message from Karma"


	3. Confessions

"Amy we need to talk, please call me"

That was the text she got from Karma a few hours ago, Amy didn't know if calling Karma now was a good idea, since it was pretty late and what she was going to say? That she spent the whole day having fun with Lauren, Shane and Pablo? It was the truth but it didn't seemed right, because everything that had happened, she was having fun and Karma having a bad time? But then she remembered that having fun was ok, spend time with other people was okay and that lying wasn't going to help at all. She called Karma then, they needed to talk, because if there's a chance of getting back to what they were, not talking wasn't the way to get there, and that they had a relationship to fake, still.

"Karma?"

"Amy? Thought you umm didn't want to call me"

"No it just that I forgot my phone at the house, I wasn't actually here when you sent the message"

"I see"

"Yeah Lauren… well Shane and her boyfriend invited me and Lauren to the cinema and we were out all day long"

Why she kept naming Lauren first? It was something automatic now, the urging to say her name out loud, was getting worse.

"Sounds great"

Karma added, and Amy heard the broken voice, she knew exactly every single tone of her voice, and she could tell Karma was kinda hurt because of that, but then again she didn't do anything, she was just having fun, she had the right, after the mess of the wedding.

"Yeah it was, but hey, hope I didn't wake you up"

"No I was just having a Netflix marathon, I actually can't sleep"

"That sucks"

Amy said awkwardly, she didn't know how to no act awkward now, it was just Karma on the other side of the line but now it wasn't just Karma, it was the girl she decided to confess her love, and the girl that didn't feel the same. It by itself was awkward she thought.

"Yeah, hey Aims?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry"

"It's okay Karma"

"No it isn't, I fucked all up, everything is a mess because of me Amy, and I'm really sorry about it. Everything!"

Amy noticed that Karma now was crying but trying to continue so she just stayed there listening

"I'm sorry I made you fake being my girlfriend just to be popular, you told me you didn't want to continue and I was just so blinded that I didn't care about what you were feeling"

"Karma it's not all your fault, I accepted it anyway, it is my fault too!"

"It was my idea, and I had to know Amy, how I was so oblivious, you are my best friend I had to know, to notice that something had changed between us, but I didn't, just because I was just so stupid, and all that was in my mind was Liam and… I'm sorry Amy"

That name, remembered what she almost did with him, what Lauren stopped, and now Amy felt guilty too, she had to tell that to Karma but how?

"We all made mistakes Karma, we all lie sometimes, and do things we didn't want to do, but that's life I guess, I umm… I actually have to tell you something, and maybe you will be mad at me, and I'll totally understand if you are, really"

"What is it Amy?"

"The night of the wedding, after I, after I told you how I feel about us, and you said you didn't feel that way, well I got pretty drunk, like never before Karms, and I felt hurt, betrayed maybe? I don't know, I was angry"

Karma just sounded confused as Amy continued the story.

"Well I was so angry that I felt the need to hurt you, so well there was Liam too, he was pretty drunk too, and I don't even know why he was still at the wedding and drunk… but well we ended in my room, we make out, kinda, I don't remember much to be honest, but what I know is that nothing happened beyond that, thanks to Lauren I may add, she stopped us."

After Amy finished there was only silence.

"Karma?"

"I, I don't know what to say Amy"

"Please say something, anything"

"I don't even know how I feel Amy, I mean, this should be upsetting me but it isn't, I just feel awkward, I don't know how I feel about it, about everything, is that wrong?"

"I don't think so, I feel awkward too Karma, and sorry for ruin our friendship like I did, I hope I never told you everything, things would be easier, we would be the ones we were"

"Don't be sorry Amy, that's how you feel, you don't have to be sorry about that"

For once in a while Karma was right, she didn't have to feel sorry about her feelings at all, it felt weird that the person she loved was the one giving her that advice

"Do you think we could forget this mess and try to go back to the best friends we were?"

Amy asked, she wasn't sure of the question because she obviously had feelings for Karma, one day wasn't going to be enough to forget the feeling

"We should try that"

Karma answered wanting to say more than those 4 words

"Karma? What are we going to do about the fake relationship? I mean everyone would hate us if we break up again right? It's kinda soon to do that don't you think?"

"I don't want to keep faking it Amy, you are getting hurt in the process, we should break up anyway, who cares what people think?"

"Umm you care Karma, don't worry about me really, we are talking now, and yeah it is awkward, I know it but we should stay with the fake thing, for a while, I don't want people saying bad things about you, or me, I know you care about it, and you will be the one hurt if that happens, so no, we are going to keep the fake relationship for now, but no PDA…"

"I know buttface that would be awkward, very"

"Fine, so we are kinda good now?"

"I guess"

"Probably we won't forget a thing, ever, but we should try Karma, I really don't want to lose you because of this mess"

"Neither do I Amy"

"Ok well, see you tomorrow at school? I'm kinda tired and sleepy, I should get some sleep, and you too actually, go and try, leave Netflix now"

"I'll try to, goodnight Amy"

"Goodnight Karms"

They both hang up and there was Amy with her thoughts again, the whole talk with Karma went even better than she expected, but one thing was stuck in her head, Karma said she didn't know how she felt about anything, does that mean that she didn't know how she feels about Amy? There she was again, finding things and details to think that there was a possibility.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted, a sound, it was her door.

"Amy? Are you awake?"

"Lauren?"

"Sorry if I woke you up, I don't even know what I'm doing here, is just that, I can't sleep"

"I was just at the phone with Karma actually, I was just about to get some sleep, but what is it? Nightmares?"

"Yeah, wish I hadn't watch that freaking movie"

"haha I told you, we could had just wait outside"

"You wanted to watch it, everyone wanted, I didn't want to ruin the moment"

Amy thought that for a moment Lauren was implying that she saw the movie just because Amy was going to miss it if she had stayed with her, but it wasn't possible, Lauren didn't do those kind of things. She tried to forget that thought.

"Well if you want to you could sleep here, I mean…"

"That would be great Amy, thanks again"

Amy moved to one side of the bed to make space for Lauren, she thought it was beyond weird that they were doing that, two days ago they hated each other, now they are sharing a bed.

Lauren was now next to Amy, not so close but the distance wasn't much. Amy stayed there staring, she barely saw Lauren, because of the darkness of the room, the only light was from the stars at the ceiling, that glow that somehow always seemed to calm her in anxious nights.

"I never noticed those"

Lauren broke the silence pointing to the ceiling.

"Yeah, well, Karma and I put them there, I used to get anxious at nights so she had the idea those would help, they did actually"

"You two fixed the mess? I mean you said you two were talking before I got in here"

"I don't know, we talked yeah and it was fine but everything is awkward, I don't know if we ever will be able to fix the mess"

"I'm sorry Amy"

Lauren moved to face Amy and I the process she got a little closer to her.

"it's okay, I'll find a way to live with it, since we'll still faking it…"

"You what?!"

Lauren asked yelling this time, Amy could notice that she was kinda upset.

"Why you would do that, you stupid?!"

Amy just smiled, she didn't know why, maybe was because someone was worried about her feelings this time, someone was actually caring.

"It's okay Lauren, I mean we won't be the couple we were, that's for sure, but we can't break up now, that was actually my decision, Karma wanted to break up, but people will know it was fake if we do and…"

"And you are worried about Karma getting hurt if that happens"

"Yeah"

"When you will learn to put your feelings first, before anyone else?"

"I don't know it is just the way I am"

Amy noticed Lauren was falling asleep, she decided not to say anything else, and she thought she won't continue the talk but surprisingly after a few minutes Lauren said something, she was sleepy but, Amy was able to understand it

"You are too good for Karma… you are too good for me… for anyone"

She stared at a now asleep Lauren, those words were in the air, they were on repeat on her mind, too good for her? What was the meaning of those words?

Those two girls were ruining her she thought. Karma was saying confusing things and Lauren… why Lauren would say that she was too good for her? As a friend right? That had to be the meaning, couldn't be something else.

Amy continued thinking of Lauren and Karma for a few more minutes, then she eventually fell asleep too.

The next morning she woke up and she saw Lauren was still asleep, she was hugging Amy with one arm and her head was resting on Amy's shoulder. She thought that it would be better to woke her up, after all they had to get ready for school, but she didn't do it, she let herself rest her head against the other blonde, why she felt so great being around Lauren? All the mess, all the problems, always seemed little when she was around her. And yeah they were only two days, but those two days were something, at least for Amy. Then she remembered those words that Lauren said in the night, she convinced herself that it was only as friends. That didn't even make sense to Amy but, she had to get a way out of the confusing things. All of them. Then again why she was there not waking Lauren up?

She thought in how fragile, how little Lauren was. It made Amy smile cause she remembered the energy and the voice of Lauren, and it was pretty funny how a little person could have that kind of energy.

As Amy had those thoughts Lauren woke up.

"Hey good morning"

"Good morning Lauren"

"Oh... umm sorry"

Lauren noticed how she was hugging Amy and she abruptly stopped and just sat on her side of the bed

"It's fine… I mean you were so asleep I didn't want to woke you up yet, we have plenty time to get ready for school"

"I should probably better go to my room, our parents will be here soon"

"Right, I forgot that"

"Thanks for letting me sleep here, I never sleep well when I see those movies unless I have someone with me, it's kinda stupid but that happens since I was little"

"Anytime, really, I'm glad you slept well"

Amy was happy, because she knew Lauren was letting her in, those little details were important, Lauren didn't show vulnerability unless she really wanted to, and she only saw that face of Lauren when she was with her dad, and now, she was giving her those details to her. She felt in a way kinda of special because of that.

"Well I'll get ready, if you want I could drive you to school, you don't have to take the bus always you know?"

"I, I, that would be great, see you in a few minutes then, and thanks"

Lauren got up of the bed and left the room. And suddenly Amy remembered that there was a reason she always took the bus: Karma. They always met at the bus stop to take the bus together, she felt bad, she almost go to Lauren's room to say that she will take the bus anyway, but she didn't, she wanted to go with Lauren this time. Instead she sent a text to Karma, to let her know she wouldn't be at the bus stop that day.

"Hey Karms Lauren is driving me to school today, don't wait for me at the stop, see you at school okay?"

She didn´t expect and answer but after a few minutes Karma texted her back

"Okay see you at school then, lunch?"

She didn't know if she wanted to answer that, things were awkward but for the whole school they were a couple and having lunch together was the expected, and then again she was the one who wanted to continue the fake relationship, so she answered.

"Yeah see you then Karms"

Amy realized the day she was going to have. Lauren driving her, lunch with Karma, and Shane wanting to know what happened between her and Lauren. Certainly a pretty long day.

* * *

**_AN:_**Hope you liked this new chapter! I want things go slow between Amy and Lauren and well see what happens between Amy and Karma beacause she stills loves her at the end of the day right? Again thanks to all that read, favorited and followed! I love you all! Thanks for the reviews too, feel free to let me know what you think, if you have ideas or anything, feedback it's always appreciated!


	4. Changed Roles

Amy took a shower to forget her thoughts, then she got dressed and went downstairs to took a quick breakfast and wait for Lauren. As she served her cereal she heard the sound of the front door opening, there was her mom and Bruce. She felt weird, because that meant she won't have more time alone with Lauren at least not at the house. Why she even thought that? She smiled to her mom and heard the usual things like she could choose better clothes for school, etc, etc. Bruce just said hello and grabbed their things to upstairs. Then Farrah followed Bruce letting Amy alone. After a few minutes she finished her cereal and then she heard Lauren walking downstairs.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, umm you should take breakfast, we have time"

"I'm not really hungry, I'm okay, I'll be okay til lunch I guess"

"Lunch…"

Amy remembered Karma and the lunch meeting

"Is something wrong?"

"No, uhm is just that I'm meeting Karma at lunch, I was thinking in that, it will be weird, we haven't seen each other since the wedding"

"Relax, it probably will be better than you are expecting, and if no you could meet me at the dance studio, I'll rehearse and actually I'm having lunch there"

"Wait, I thought you had lunch with Leila and Elizabeth"

"I'm not planning talking to them, ever"

"Why… right the pills thing"

"Yeah, I know I'm a bitch, but they had no right to tell Shane that"

"I really don't like the idea you being all alone Lauren"

Amy again caught herself thinking out loud

"I'm used to it, don't worry"

Amy didn't know how to respond, she wanted to say that she will go to the dance studio but she had to face Karma.

"Okay if things get bad with Karma I'll join you there, I promise"

Lauren just smiled then grabbed her car keys from the table and walked outside, Amy followed her.

Both of them got in the car, at first they were quiet, not knowing what to say, that was the first time she went to school together. Amy broke the silence.

"Do, do you remember what you said last night just after you fell asleep?"

She wasn't sure if she wanted an answer but the doubt was torturing her. Lauren looked at her confused and she seemed nervous too.

"I remember asking you when you were going to put your feelings first, and well then nothing… did I say something else?"

Amy decided not to continue with the question so she lied.

"I don't know, I was falling asleep too, I remember you saying something after that but I didn't remember, that's why I ask"

"Probably it wasn't important"

"Yeah probably"

Lauren smiled relieved that Amy didn't remember whatever it was. She put some music on. And with that both of them agreed to stay in silence, it wasn't weird anymore, they enjoyed each other company, even if they weren't talking, Lauren was focused driving while Amy was looking outside, but a few minutes after she stared at Lauren again, she smiled at how Lauren was singing along with the music and seemed so focused.

"Excuse me?"

"What?" Amy returned from her thoughts with Lauren's voice

"You are staring"

That was the first time Lauren actually noticed Amy staring, she didn't what to do, of course she was staring but she didn't want Lauren to know that.

"N, No I don't"

"You are not a good liar"

Lauren laughed at Amy's statement. Amy didn't try again. It was useless, Lauren saw her staring, so what? Seconds after Amy laughed too.

After a few more minutes they arrived to the school, Lauren parked the car. Amy got out the car quickly. Lauren was still inside grabbing her things. Amy went to Lauren's window before she got out.

"Thanks for driving me Lauren"

"Anytime, you know we live in the same house, there's no need you taking the bus"

Amy felt weird, she felt the need to say something.

"Can I say something suuuper awkward, and run away after I say it?"

Lauren looked at her confused, Amy was nervous, it was pretty obvious but why? She didn't answer

"Okay I'm going to say it anyway, yes I was staring, I think you are really beautiful Lauren, and that's me being super awkward, I told you, ok thanks again, see you later"

Amy started to walk away from Lauren's car, she heard Lauren's door.

"Amy!"

Amy stopped and slow turned to face Lauren

"See you later, you weirdo!"

Lauren was smiling, and Amy liked it, because that meant she wasn't upset, or something about what she just said. She smiled back and continued to walk to the school, as she left the parking lot and arrived to the front of the school she saw a familiar face: Shane.

"OMG you bitch! You arrived here WITH LAUREN?! I totally saw you!"

"There you go again"

As they walked inside Hester High, and to their respective classes, Shane continued

"DAMN YES here I go again! Don't you dare to deny it, there is something going on"

"There's nothing going on Shane, you are delusional"

"You know I'm not and I'll find what is it sooner or later, GOD do you like Lauren? Like "like" her?"

"I don't… I have to go to class"

Amy was about to say everything to him, after all he was the only friend she had and he helped with the Karma thing, kinda, but she wasn't sure how he would react if she now accepts that she is being thinking in Lauren too

"We need to talk dear, really, you can trust me, gay scouts…"

"I know I know gay scouts honor"

"Soooo? Will you tell me what's going on in that weird mind?"

"Okay, I'll see you after school"

Amy rolled her eyes, there was no point in denying things to Shane Harvey, he was right, he would find out everything after all, he always does.

"Why not at lunchtime? We have plenty time at that hour"

"I, I'm meeting Karma at lunch, so I can't"

"NO WAY you guys talked? how I didn't know it, why am I missing things?!"

"Calm down, we talked just last night, and we probably will talk a lot more today, or not, I don't know! Everything is weird and awkward and I don't even know, I'm just hoping for the best"

Amy was truly confused, again, since the homecoming assembly everything was that way, confusing and weird.

"Now you are the one who need to calm down, relax everything probably will go fine, better than you are expecting dear"

"Lauren said that too"

"SEE! Since when she-devil knows about your drama so well and gives you advice?! GOD Amy I'm dying to know what the hell is going on there"

Amy laughed at Shane's dramatic statement then she realized they were now late for their first classes

"Shit! Shane! We are so late, see you later, text me when you are out so we can go for a coffee or something"

"Count on that, see ya dear!"

Both of them started to run to their classrooms in opposite directions.

The day went pretty long to Amy, and she wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing, she wasn't paying attention at the classes at all, once in a while she took some notes so the teachers won't notice her lack of attention but then she returned to her thoughts, what she was going to say to Karma? Would be it like before? Of course not, she was sure of that, but how would it be? She confessed the Liam thing to Karma, and she wasn't upset, why? Suddenly Amy remembered the threesome, and when Liam kissed her, was Karma jealous? She seemed upset and confused then, Amy always wondered what the real reason was. The class ended and there was only one more til lunch. She was going to her next class when she ran into Liam.

"A, Amy"

"Hey"

"How are you?"

"Fine I guess, look we don't really have to do this"

"I got it, I was just wondering, we haven't talk about…"

Amy really didn't want to have that conversation

"It's okay Liam, nothing happened, and I'm okay"

"I see, have you talked to her?"

"Umm yeah, last night"

"Have you?"

"Not really, I don't know if I want to"

"I got it, I, I told her, about…"

"How it went?"

"I don't know, she says it didn't upsets her, but I don't know"

"Okay"

"Look I know you are feeling betrayed and angry and all, but you should talk to her, let her explain, she isn't bad Liam, she just does stupid things sometimes"

"You still believe in her"

"Always"

"I don't promise it, but I'll try, when I'm not that angry"

"Okay"

"We better go to class, I'm glad you're okay Amy"

"Thanks, see you later Liam"

They continued walking to their classes. Amy thought Liam wasn't a total douche. She went to her next class, as before she didn't pay attention. Now she remembered Lauren, or what she abruptly said to Lauren, she believed it, Lauren was beautiful, and she wondered if someone lately remembered her that, probably that was the reason she decided to do it. Lauren seemed as this strong person, who never let others get too close, but lately Amy noticed Lauren wasn't that strong and she needed someone, because yeah she has a great relationship with her father but must of the time she is alone, truly alone. Amy knew that wasn't good, she felt that way sometimes but at least she had Shane, and even Karma.

The class ended and Amy grabbed her things, waiting til the classroom was empty, she didn't want to go to see Karma, but she had to. She received a text.

"Hey Aims I'm outside at the grass, thought we could have a picnic as always"

She waited a minute to answer.

"Okay, I'll go for lunch at the cafeteria and I'll be there in a minute"

She went to the cafeteria and then she met Karma

"Hey"

"Hey want to sit?"

"Sure"

As Amy sat next to Karma she noticed everyone from time to time was staring. Of course they were staring, they were the couple of the moment after all, and after the fake break up and Karma's speech at the principal office they were even more popular than ever.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah it's just that I'll never get used to everyone staring at us"

"Right, they keep doing that"

"Yeah"

Amy started to open her juice, hiding behind that action because she didn't know what to say or do.

"This is weird"

Karma accepted

"Which part?"

"I guess all of it"

"Probably yes"

"Amy we don't need to fake it anymore, I told you, it's okay if we don't"

"Let's see how it goes Karms, give it a week or two at least, we don't want Hester's hate"

"Okay"

"And I'm sorry this is weird, myyy fault, I'm the friend who fell in love, sorry"

Amy tried to joke about it and not be so serious, they needed that, not being so serious about what had happened

Karma smiled but she could notice it was hurting her

"Sorry, probably too soon"

"It's okay Aims, we need to get over it, I told you I don't want to lose you, ever"

"Neither do I Karms, probably I need a girlfriend, that would be a way to get over it"

"A, a girlfriend? Ri-right"

"Kiddinggg, I'll stop now, I'll just eat this lovely sandwich"

Amy was really trying, she wanted her best friend back, she wanted the awkwardness out of their friendship, it would take time, but she was decided to do it. Get over Karma and restore the great friendship they had.

They ate their food and joked about some other things, and talked about series and movies of Netflix, it was almost like nothing happened, but Karma still seemed guilty and Amy still felt awkward.

Ten minutes before they had to go class Amy stood up from they were

"Hey I have to go"

"But we have 10 minutes before the class starts"

"I know, I have to go and find Lau… Shane, he wanted to tell me something"

"Want me to help you to look for him?"

"N-Nah it's okay"

"Fine, see you later then"

"See you later Karma"

Amy wondered why she lied, she could had say she was going to meet Lauren but she lied, and she didn't know why.

She walked quickly to the dance studio, she thought maybe Lauren wasn't there, after all they had only just 10 minutes left.

She entered to the studio and surprisingly there was Lauren, rehearsing a dance, she didn't notice Amy's presence, Amy as always just stared to the little blonde and her delicate moves. After a few minutes she finished the dance, and with that she noticed Amy.

"Staring again Raudenfeld?"

"Oh… umm sorry I didn't want to interrupt"

"How long you been there you creep?"

Lauren started to laugh as she grabbed a bottle of water and started to drink.

"Not much, and I'm not a creep Cooper, told ya, I didn't want to interrupt your dance"

"Okay I believe you, kinda"

"Kinda? haha"

Both started to laugh

"What are you doing here? I mean how it went with Karma?"

"Actually it went fine, we are good"

"I told you, you are so dramatic"

"I thought that was you haha, and it went fine but we will never be as close as we were, that's for sure"

"Give it time Raudenfeld"

"I'll try"

"So if it went kinda fine with Karma, what are you doing here, CREEP?

"GODAMMIT Lauren I'm not a creep, I don't know what I'm doing here to be honest, I guess I wanted to see if you were okay, I'm still worried about you being alone"

"I'm fine Amy really, don't worry"

"Yeah that won't happen I'll be still worried, sorry"

"Okay then, hey we should go to class, well I'll go to change first"

"Yeah I'll go to my class, see you later Lauren"

"Hey, want me to drive you home?"

"I'd like it but actually I'll go out with Shane umm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry you weirdo, tomorrow then, see you at home"

"Okay"

Amy left the dance studio, she walked to her next class weirdly happy, she knew Lauren shouldn't being having that effect on her, but she was, every time she saw Lauren she felt good, she felt happy, and that was weird because a few days ago that's how she felt with Karma, she stills feels that way with her but it was different with Lauren, Amy didn't know what had changed, the roles were changed in a way she didn't expect. Amy realized she needed to know what those feelings meant, was she really liking Lauren in a romantically way? The thought itself made Amy felt things in her stomach. Because of that she decided to tell Shane everything after school, she needed to tell someone how she was feeling about Lauren and Shane was dying to know it.

**_AN: _**_Probably I'll be thanking you all every chapter, but really thanks for the reads, favs, follows and the reviews! I'm glad you are liking it! _

_btw Lauren didn't forget about what Amy said in the parking lot, I just want them to talk about it later._


	5. Signs

The next classes where the same to Amy, she didn't even try to focus, she was just anxious, about everything going on in her life, Karma now was like a stranger to her, yeah they get along but the awkwardness was there, and there was Lauren now, they were in some way closer and Amy liked that a lot, but what if she was reading the signs wrong, what if Lauren just wanted the step-sisters relationship and nothing more? Then again everything will be like the wedding mess, she would ruin it all again, Amy didn't want that, she wanted Lauren, she liked her, more than a friend and obviously not just like step sisters but she wouldn't stand another rejection.

The classes passed a little faster, and Amy was out school now, she left her classroom and headed to the front entrance of Hester High, hoping to see Shane there or at least get a text from him. After a couple minutes passed Shane finally met her.

"I'm really sorry, my history class lasted more than usual dear, I almost fell asleep in there"

"It's okay haha"

"Weeell let's go, do you want a coffee or eat something or where do you want to go to confess your sins?"

"haha not funny"

Amy said sarcastically but nervous at the same time

"Juuuuust pick a place Amy!"

"Coffee! I'm not really hungry"

"Neither do I, so coffee then, oh there's a place near of here, I love it!"

"Let's go then"

They walked to the place Shane picked, as they arrived they ordered and got their coffees and Shane started to question Amy

"Soooooo?"

"So what?"

"Oh C'mon Amy! What's going on?! You and Lauren? When did that happen?"

Amy took a deep breath and then cleared her mind before she started to answer every question of Shane, she had her mind so messy that she needed time to really answer them in an honest way.

"Okay, I don't know"

"Yes you do"

"Fiiiiiiinnnne! You win, first of all yes I think I like Lauren, like _like_ Lauren"

"I KNEEEEEW IT… Ewwwwww whyyyy, AMY I said that you needed to pay attention to other guys or girls, BUT NOT LAUREN, that was actually like the only exception!"

"Do I need to remind you that you also said I don't control my feelings? Because you totally said that"

"I know I know but whyyy Lauren!?, enough was that my boyfriend and her are like bestfriends, now you? You both are torturing me, I swear!"

"She's not that bad when you get to know her"

Amy said as she smiled

"OMG now I'm concerned, you just not _like_Lauren, you are having actual feelings, aren't you?"

"I guess… I don't know what I'm feeling Shane, it's like Karma all over again and I don't know if I'm just confused again or what"

"Ok as much as I hate to say this, really I'm hating myself now, buuuut this is not Karma, and for what you have told me, Lauren knows you're kinda gay, at least that you are into Karma for real and you are not faking it…"

"Yes she heard my confession to Karma in the wedding night"

"Yeah, what I'm trying to say is that, she knows it, and as much as I hate it or hate her, I think she wouldn't give you signs if she just wanted a freaking friendship"

"I haven't told you anything yet and you are talking of signs, who are you Shane Harvey, how do you know?!"

"haha dear I'm not blind, I saw both of you last night, first of all she invited you, like directly invited you to hang out with her best friend and me"

"That was just because she didn't wanted to be the third wheel, and because she likes you as much as you like her"

"Oh dear are you sure that was it? Well let me continue, at the movies YOU offered to stay with her because she was afraid of the horror movie, ok yes I get that, what I don't get is why she saw the movie anyway, even Pablo was surprised, he told me! Apparently Lauren never sees those, like ever, and what I also don't get is why you two were like holding hands and with interlocked fingers and all that jazz, darling, yeah she was afraid but that doesn't explain the interlocked fingers at all, and you were like that like THE WHOLEE FREAKING MOVIE, like if you did it all the time"

Amy just stared at the precise details that Shane just said to her, even if she didn't want to believe it, those were facts, Shane, once again, was right.

Shane continued.

"Okay okay, let's say yeah she was afraid, but hey, when we were in our way to the restaurant I saw you two through the mirror, you stared to her like for hours, and then you grabbed her hand and you were concerned because you thought she was sad, yeah I totally heard the conversation, she wasn't upset or bitchy because you touched her and interrupted her thoughts like she always is I mean if that isn't the mother of the signs I don't know what it is"

Amy still wasn't able to speak, she was surprised because of all the details Shane was telling to her, he was putting it all straight, and her mind was just trying to assimilate everything

"EVEN THE FREAKING WAITRESS NOTICED, I mean, you both were staring from time to time to each other, it was kinda obvious, Pablo didn't say a thing because he is so sweet and polite and well, didn't want to make things awkward, but he told me, even he noticed Lauren a little weird around you!"

"WTH Shane you are lying, you just want me to get over Karma and ok I get it you don't like Lauren but this is a way"

Finally Amy was saying something, but now she was in denial again

"OMG Amy no, I wouldn't do that, you know it, I'm not lying, he said it, and if you don't believe me you should ask him"

"I'm not going to ask him, that would be weird"

"Ok ok yeah don't ask him just believe me, you know I really don't like Lauren, why I would be lying about something that might drag you two together? Think about it"

Amy knew Shane was right, all he said made sense

"Ok just to continue, at the park, I know you two wanted to give us some space, but it just seemed that you two were a freaking couple, you were all laughing and making jokes and I don't know because that time I didn't hear a thing but I saw you, even Pablo was happy, because apparently Lauren never laughed like that, at least not in the past year or so, I didn't ask why, but really believe me when I say he was happy, that was all he could talk about that night"

Somehow Amy now believed it, because of Pablo, because yeah, Shane hated Lauren, and all the facts that were there

"Ok yeah there are signs everywhere, but Lauren is not gay Shane, maybe she is just confused, she is so alone that maybe she just needs someone, and it just happens that she only has me but probably she will confuse our recent friendship with something else, I don't know!"

Amy wasn't making sense, the denial was clear

"We don't know if she is gay, at least bisexual or maybe Amy-Sexual?, I'll try and ask some things to Pablo"

"So you are saying that I should try and continue with whatever this is?"

"Yeah kinda… Oh god I'm hating me for this, really"

"Dramatic"

"Excuse me? I'm trying to help, even if she is like my worst enemy, I want you to be happy"

"Thanks Shane"

"You're very welcome dear, by the way, how are you with the Karma thing?"

Amy forgot she didn't tell Shane the details of her talk with Karma, so she started from the beginning

"Well last night I had a text from her, she wanted to talk so I called her, she said sorry, I said sorry, and well everything is kinda fine, and we agreed to continue faking it…"

"Are you fucking kidding me right?!"

He was obviously upset

"No I'm not, she wanted to break but I said no, I mean we already tried that and it didn't go so right, I guess we could wait, a week or two, everyone will know that we were faking it if we break up now and I don't want Hester's hate"

"You meant Karma doesn't want Hester's hate, really Amy this is still so fucked up, why you keep doing this, think in you first!"

"yeah I know Lauren said that too, but I just can't do it, I'm still worried about Karma getting hurt"

"Okay this is officially annoying "

Amy stared confused at Shane

"What?"

"Lauren knowing everything first! I'm getting jealous, really, I just forgive you because you probably talked about that on the way of your house to the school, there wasn't a way I could have those news first"

Amy remembered that she talked to Lauren about Karma, in bed, last night, her thoughts betrayed her.

"I umm, we didn't…"

"Okay I'm worried now, spill it out Raudenfeld!"

Amy took a very deep breath

"I actually told Lauren last night…"

"Last night?... I know there's more here or you wouldn't be that nervous and weird, go on!"

"I told Lauren about Karma last night, because she was with me"

"Oooookay, why was Lauren at your room, at 1 or 2 in the morning because Pablo and I leave at midnight from your house and I'm guessing your call with Karma lasted at least an hour, so give me some details Raudenfeld!"

"How you do all the detective thing so fast? Really you don't miss a single detail, do you?"

Amy said trying to avoid once again the question

"ANSWERSSS"

"Fine! She slept in my room last night!"

"OMFG forget what I said, THIS is the freaking mother of the signs!"

"Details now!"

"There's not much to say, she said she was having nightmares because of the movie, so she went to my room and I asked if she wanted to sleep there, and she did, end of the story"

"You are not good at telling stories dear, but as I said this is THE sign, I mean look at it! Amy She went to your room and slept in your bed, that is totally something!"

"Also she said something when she was sleepy"

"What was it?"

"She said I was too good for Karma, and too good for her or anyone"

"AND SERIOUSLY ARE YOU HAVING DOUBTS AFTER THAT?!"

"Yes! Because I don't know what or how she meant it, I'm afraid that this is just all the step sister bond and nothing more Shane!"

"Calm down, I Know you are scared but it is totally normal, let´s see how this turns out, go slow and don't do stupid things, really, she isn't Karma dear, it won't be like that"

"I'm already doing stupid things… at the parking lot I said to her that I think she is beautiful and then kinda ran away from the car but she stopped me and with a freaking smile said see you later? I'm delusional Shane"

"You two are so fucking weird, really, if you analyze the big picture, you probably never thought that you two would like _like_ each other but here you are, flirting in a weird weird way"

"I'm still not believing that she likes me in that way"

"You got all the signs Amy! But okay it's your decision, I'll ask details to Pablo, maybe Lauren has talked to him about you"

"You are the delusional one, really, all you will get is that there are not signs"

"We will see"

"Okay"

They finished their coffees and walked a little more, then Shane left Amy in front of her house and headed to his house.

Amy went straight to her room, she needed to process everything that Shane said, he was right and she know it, Lauren and her became close since the wedding, since Lauren gave her that piece of cake and stopped Liam and her of doing more stupid things. Amy said to Shane that she didn't believe that Lauren was having those feelings too, but the truth was Amy started to believe it, and she felt happy and scared at the same time, because that was Lauren this time, not Karma, that was her step sister, who actually lived in the same house, she couldn't mess that up, cause if the things with Karma were awkward now, if things get bad with Lauren it would be worse than that. That was the thought that was scaring Amy.

For the rest of the day Amy tried to avoid her thoughts, she focused in her school homework and some projects she had. After finish that, she grabbed her laptop and watched some movies at Netflix, that was helping, or kinda because from time to time she ended with Karma or Lauren in her mind.

After the third movie she was falling asleep, but suddenly she noticed her phone was ringing.

It was Karma.

"Hey"

"Hey, did I woke you up?"

"Well, kinda, I was falling asleep while watching a movie"

"Oh sorry Aims"

"It's okay, are you alright?"

She noticed that was a weird question to do, cause she assumed Karma needed something, and before the confession they weren't like that, they didn't need an excuse to call each other, but now everything was just assumptions, wrong assumptions.

"Yeah, everything is fine, I was just bored, and wondered if you are free, I mean if you want I could go to your house and we could do something, I don't know"

"Umm yeah we should have a Netflix marathon like before"

Amy was surprised but felt happy at the same time, cause maybe Karma and her would be like before, she still loved her but she was decided to let go those feelings.

"Okay, well see you soon then"

"umm karma?"

"Yeah?"

"Bring some food, please?"

"haha okay Aims"

They hanged out, and Amy just stayed in her bed, she wanted all the drama out of her life, a few months ago, everything was just fine, just Karma and her, and that was all they needed. Now everything was a mess in her life. Every single aspect of it.

Amy went downstairs to wait for Karma, and Karma arrived a few minutes after, Amy opened the front, they headed to Amy's room but as they were on the stairs Lauren's door opened.

"Hey"

"Hey you"

"Going out?"

"Yeah I'm going for a walk, I need some fresh air"

Amy noticed Lauren wasn't okay, she looked sad, her look wasn't the same, she didn't have the usual energy. Karma just stared at the interaction of both girls.

"Are, are you okay Lauren?"

"Yeah don't worry, have fun, see you later"

Lauren continued her way out of the house and Amy and Karma stayed at the stairs

"I should be with her right now"

Amy once again thought out loud, and Karma was confused at her words but she didn't say anything, yet.

They continued their way to Amy's room, Amy choose the movie as Karma put the snacks she got for Amy on the bed. They watched the movie and ate everything. When the movie ended the awkwardness returned for a while.

"Sh-should we watch another?"

Amy noticed Karma and her were close, close enough to make her nervous

"I don't know, that was actually kinda boring don't you think?"

"Yeah"

"We could just talk or do something else, I don't know"

Karma was getting close to Amy, and she was confused, Karma didn't want her in that way, why she was doing those things?

"Umm yeah, what do you have in mind?"

Amy now was not thinking at all, Karma was so close that she felt her breath, then she felt her friends lips in hers, she caught her totally by surprise. She didn't move for a few seconds, she was confused but Karma was still kissing her, so she kissed her back, and it felt so good, she wanted it, for the first time that kiss was real, Karma was kissing her and she wasn't faking it, it didn't was to please a crowd or something, that was just them in Amy's room.

The kiss continued, now Karma was on top of Amy, and the kiss was even more passionate, Amy's hands were on Karma's waist, she felt the need to make contact with her skin so she did, that certainly turned on Karma cause Amy heard a little moan of the other girl, Amy then took Karma's shirt out, so she was now only In her bra, she couldn't believe what was happening, they continued making out for a while, just stopping to take some air and they eventually kissed again. As the minutes passed Amy felt bad, because she remembered that Karma days ago said she didn't love her in that way, but there she was on top of her kissing her, that wasn't making sense.

"K.. Karma"

"Mhhm?..."

Karma didn't stop kissing her

"I… I think…"

Amy eventually moved so Karma realized she wanted to talk, she stayed on top of Amy, staring at the blonde girl

"What's wrong Amy?"

"What… what are we doing? I mean, you don't love me like that"

"You… you don't like me anymore Aims?"

"Is not that Karma, you said you didn't love me in that way, so what is happening here?"

Karma didn't answer she just moved again closer to Amy, she was about to kiss her when they heard the door opening.

"Amy are you busy?... I need to talk to you"

"Lauren?"

Karma said surprised to see the girl at Amy's door

"Fuck! Nevermind, forget it"

* * *

**_AN:_**_ Here comes more drama haha kinda long chapter I know, I really enjoyed write this one, and it is probably my favorite! Thanks to all of you, for all the love, the favs, reviews and all that, seriously thank you. As always let me know what you think, if you have some ideas, what should happen next? I don't know. Hope all of you have a great day! xx_


	6. Bad Influence

_**AN:**__ Sorry! yeah I know it's been a while since the last update, but here I am again,  
I'll probably not update so frequently as I used to, yeah sorry again! but I'm in college so  
I have to pay attention to my actual classes and all that so, please be patient, I really enjoy  
writing this so as soon as I have a new chapter I'll put it on I promise, I'll dare to say it will be weekly but Idk._

_Anyway, as always, thanks for the reviews, favs, follows and reads, I can see you are  
really liking it! I love you all!  
So, well, here is it, hope you like this new chapter._

* * *

"Fuck, Fuck Fuck!"

Amy moved so Karma had to move too, Amy had Shane's Words in her mind "Don't do stupid things"

She was worried and terrified with what just happened. Karma grabbed her by the arm

"Where are you going, don't go please"

"No, this is not okay Karma, I have to go and see if Lauren is okay"

Amy release herself of Karma's hand, Karma looked at her confused

"Why you have to go after Lauren? She is just your stepsister Aims who cares what she saw?

"She is not… just my stepsister and I care, Karma please, why are you confusing me like this? You were the one who said I was confused and that you didn't want me like that, so why are you kissing me in my bed?"

"I… I don't know… I just felt like it… maybe I like you like that, I'm confused Amy…"

"Karma I don't want to do this, whatever this is, just think what you want and then let me know but don't come here to confuse me please, and I have to ask you to leave now, I really need to talk to Lauren"

"So you talk to Lauren now but not me"

"Don't do that Karma!"

"What? It's true"

"She has been there for me since the wedding, since you broke my heart and said I was just confused, she's an important person in my life now so don't put this as I'm betraying you or something"

Amy felt weird saying that out loud, Lauren in a few days was important to her and that was a huge deal, because Karma and her knew that for Amy was pretty difficult to let someone in, let someone be important.

"Sorry Amy it just feels weird you talking to her and not to me"

"Things change Karma, now please leave, we can talk later or tomorrow but I have to be with Lauren right now"

Karma grabbed her shirt that was on Amy's bed and put it on, then she left the room.

Amy stayed there for a few seconds trying to think in what just happened and how she will handle it, she thought about Lauren look when she entered in her room, she was sad and upset at the same time, that was real or she just imagined that?

Amy realized she needed to talk to Lauren so she walked to the other girl's door, she knocked but Lauren didn't answer, she knew she was there

"Lauren please open the door, can we just talk?"

The other girl didn't answer again

Amy was worried, so she went back to her room and did the only thing she could, enter in Lauren's room by the bathroom shared.

"Lauren please…"

Amy didn't finish the sentence cause she saw Lauren asleep, she was hugging a pillow and she had some tears in her face. Amy felt bad seeing Lauren in that way. She decided not to wake her up, she just sat next to her and she stared for a while, eventually she fell asleep too.

After a few hours she woke up, Lauren was still asleep and Amy remembered what happened earlier, why she felt the need to explain what had happened to Lauren? There she was again, with that feeling she couldn't explain, she stared at Lauren a few more minutes, then the other blonde girl woke up.

"Wha… What are you doing here Amy?"

"Uhm yeah sorry, I was worried about you, I mean you kinda run away from my room when…"

Amy avoided the next few words cause she saw Lauren's eyes, she was definitely upset

"You didn't seem fine, and well you didn't open the door so I entered through the bathroom"

"I'm fine…"

"No you're not Lauren, I saw you at the stairs, and when you entered in my room, something is happening"

Lauren seemed sad she sat next to Amy, but she still didn't say a word

"Lauren please… sorry about what you saw in my room, I didn't know what I was doing, Karma just…"

"You don't owe me an explanation Raudenfeld, really, it's your life, you can do whatever you want"

Lauren still seemed upset as she said those words

"I know I don't owe you an explanation but I want to give it to you because I care what you think, I mean, we are closer now and I don't want you to be mad at me or something"

Amy surprised herself saying the words

"I'm not mad Amy I'm just…"

Lauren realized she didn't know how she was feeling, certainly were feelings but not a name for them, yet.

"Lauren you are upset about something, maybe about Karma and me, maybe because you didn't want to saw us, I don't know, but your voice and actions are screaming that you are upset so don't deny it"

"I, I don't know, I just wanted to talk to you, that's it Amy, finding you and Karma obviously wasn't part of the plan, but it's my fault I clearly should have knocked your door"

Lauren obviously didn't know why she was upset so she thought that was probably just because Amy wasn't alone

"So what's going on?"

"uh?"

"You said you wanted to talk to me, so what is it? Is everything alright?"

"I don't know"

Lauren was playing with her hands obviously nervous and distant at the same time

"Hey you can trust me Lauren, really"

"I don't even know why I was at your room to be honest, is just that I had this talk with Tommy and I was feeling weird, he wants to be my boyfriend again but I'm not sure of that, and well I needed to tell it to someone but Pablo is with Shane and I don't want to bother him with my drama"

Amy was staring at Lauren, she was processing the information that the tiny blonde gave to her, because she indeed now was trusting her, enough to tell her the problems or issues she was having, Amy felt kinda happy for that

"I'm here for you Lauren, I mean it, you can trust me, I won't say a thing, cause actually I don't have more friends"

Amy tried to joke about it, they both needed something to make things less serious. Lauren smiled a little.

"Thanks Amy"

"So you don't have to be his girlfriend if you don't want to, you know, he should have appreciated what he had instead of dump you"

"I know but I'm scared, I, I feel weird, since we moved from Dallas I'm so alone, Tommy was the only who actually cared about me, or that was what I thought…"

Amy grabbed Lauren's hand and played with her fingers as she stared at her

"That's not true, I mean I was a bitch to you and I'm really sorry about that but, I care about you Lauren, and I want you to know that…"

After Amy's words both girls stayed for a while in silence. They still were playing with her hands.

"Can, can you stay here tonight?"

"We live in the same house Lauren, I actually have to stay here"

"No, I mean here, in my room, I'm really stressed about everything, I don't know If I'll sleep well, but yesterday I did, I mean I felt great with your company"

Amy felt happy, she wanted to stay with Lauren, see if she was okay

"Oh I see, yeah I'll stay with you"

Lauren started to lay in the bed and Amy did the same, then Lauren turned her lamp off, and they were facing each other on the darkness

"Do you really mean it?"

"What? That I care about you?..."

"No, do you really think that I'm beautiful?"

The question stayed in the air for a few seconds, Amy thought Lauren didn't remember her words at the parking lot. Amy blushed a little for the memory in her head, and for the question itself, she hoped Lauren didn't notice it.

"I think you are really beautiful Lauren"

Without paying attention to her own actions, Amy put a strand of hair that was on Lauren's face behind her ear, she noticed what she was doing right after

"uhm sorry"

"Don't be you weirdo"

Lauren was smiling, Amy saw her, yeah it was dark but she definitely could she Lauren's expression

"Goodnight Lauren, hope you sleep well"

"I will, with you here"

Lauren closed her eyes and started to fall asleep, Amy stayed there, staring at her, she indeed was beautiful, and she was happy she finally had the chance to say those words to the tiny blonde. She was happy just to share some moments with her.

The next morning Amy woke up first and she noticed she wasn't in her own room, then she remembered the night she had, with Karma and Lauren, remembering the last name made her notice that was her room, and then she realized the other girl was hugging her again and her head was in her shoulder just like the first time they slept together. Amy smiled to herself, she still was happy, she moved a little and move her arm so she was hugging Lauren too, and let herself enjoy that moment, she could smell the scent of Lauren, it was intoxicating, the sweet and fresh air that was in that room, it was all Lauren, Amy didn't want to actually start the day, she could happily stay there all day long.

She closed her eyes again, rested her head against the little girl's head, she fell asleep again.

"Amy? Are you asleep?"

She realized Lauren was still in her arm, she felt her body

"I was but now I'm not, what time is it?"

"It's still early"

"Can we just stay here and not go to school today?"

"I don't know, I don't want to go either"

"See, we don't have to go, is just a day"

"You are a bad influence Raudenfeld"

Amy felt how Lauren hugged her with a little more energy and she liked that, she smiled at the other girl

"Oh don't blame me, you are totally agreeing"

"I don't"

"You are still here in bed"

"I, I… yes but that's because you are too comfortable, is still your fault"

"That's not fair Copper"

Lauren didn't answer just smiled at Amy. Both girls where genuinely happy.

Do you realize we still have to change and pretend that we are going to school? because our parents will kill us if we don´t

"mhhhhhhm why, why are you ruining this moment?"

"I had to, sorry"

Even after those words Lauren and Amy stayed in bed for a few more minutes hugging each other

Then Lauren got up of the bed, she was right, even if they were not attending school, they had to pretend at least

"Amy please move, go get ready"

"Make me"

Amy grabbed her pillow and put it on her head to let Lauren know she really didn't want to move

"Don't be so childish Raudenfeld"

Lauren tried and grabbed the pillow from Amy's face. She sat next to Amy.

"Give me just one good reason to move, where will we go?"

Amy said with a pout in her face. Lauren smiled

"I got an Idea, I promise you won't regret it, but we have to go now"

"Okay"

Amy got up of the bed and walked to the bathroom as Lauren looked for some clothes to wear for that day

"I see you in a few minutes at my car"

"Yeah, yeah"

Amy was moving slow. Then she closed the bathroom door. She went to her room and grabbed some clothes and then she took a quick shower, when she returned to her room she heard her phone ringing, it was Karma

"Karma?"

"Hey Amy good morning"

"Good morning"

"I umm wanted to know how you are"

"I'm fine"

"Good, look can we just talk about last night?"

"I don't know Karma, what do you want to talk about it?"

"It is confusing to me Amy, sorry about last night, but I really want to talk to you, not at the phone"

"I, uhm…"

"Meet me at the bus stop please? we can even walk to the school"

"I'm not going today Karma, sorry, maybe later or tomorrow"

"What? Why not? Are you okay?"

"I'm good, I just don't want to go today"

"But Amy…"

"I have to go, see you later Karma"

Amy hung up, she was upset, that wasn't the Karma she knew, for some reason now it was only annoying, she felt bad because she really missed her, the old Karma, but now everything was just fucked up and she didn't want to tolerate that, at least not that day.

She tried to forget those thoughts, she got ready and went downstairs to wait for Lauren, eventually the other girl went to meet her.

"Ready?"

"I'm not sure if I can answer that, because I still don't know where we are going"

"Well if you don't want to go it I can still drive you to school, is not a problem Raudenfeld"

"I didn't say I'm not going come on"

Both girls got out the house and got into Lauren's car, Amy stayed quiet, watching outside the window, Lauren put some music on as she drove around. Amy once again ended staring at the other girl

"You don't even try to dissimulate"

"What?"

"You staring, you don't even dissimulate or something"

"I think there's no point"

"So you prefer be the creepy girl who always stares at people, great"

"I don't always stare at people you know"

"I'm not believing that"

"I just stare when I really like the view"

Amy stated pretty confident, she knew Lauren would get what she was trying to say, she saw how the other blonde girl blushed a little as she was driving

"You are always staring at me you creep, how you explain that"

"As I said I just stare when I really enjoy the view, so I think you understand it Cooper"

Lauren didn't continue the talk, she blushed even more, she knew exactly what Amy was trying to say.

"So can you please tell me where are we going?"

"You'll see"

"C'mon Lauren, just give me a clue"

"I just can say it's one of my favorite places"

"Okay that's something"

Amy was impatient, she wanted to know where was Lauren taking her, but she gave up on trying to get something from the other girl, she just stayed quiet as she played with her phone and the car's radio. Lauren just smiled as she saw Amy so nervous and anxious for not knowing the place.

Amy's thoughts continued, she was wondering if that moment counted as a date. Cause it really felt like it…


	7. Date?

_**AN: **__New Chapter! I know it's been a while but finally I had the time to finish this one, _

_I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it._

_Thank you all of you for the great reviews! I'm glad that you are liking the story_  
_Thank you for the favs, the follows and reads too! I love love love you all._

_As I said before be patient please, college is pretty demanding,_  
_as soon as I have a new chapter it will be up, I promise!_

_Well that's it, enjoy it, and have an excellent day!_

* * *

Both girls stayed in silence as Lauren continued driving, Amy was even more impatient than before. It was pretty obvious.

After a few more minutes Lauren parked in front of what seemed an abandoned house, all that Amy saw was a brick wall, and an old wood door.

Amy looked at Lauren confused, Lauren just smiled

"So the super place is an abandoned house? Now I'm scared Cooper"

"Just wait"

Both girls left the car and Lauren opened the house with a key she had.

"Close your eyes"

"What? Why? This is when you kill me and left my dead body in the creepy place right?"

"I won't kill you, just close your eyes Amy"

"Fine"

Amy didn't like those kind of things, but she did it, she felt how Lauren grabbed her hand and interlocked her fingers with her owns, Amy smiled as she felt the other girl contact. Lauren leaded her inside the house, they took a few steps and then stopped

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes you can"

"Thanks"

Amy opened her eyes and what she saw left her amazed, the place wasn't a real house, it was a hidden garden, it was full of flowers and some other plants, there was a fountain and a gazebo in the center of the place.

"Woah"

"Did you like it?"

"It, it is beautiful"

"Yeah it is"

"How do you know this place? I mean you even have the key"

"My mom and I used to come here when I was little, it was from a friend of her so she bought it after a few years. When she passed away, my dad and I never came back so the whole garden died, but since we moved to Austin I came here and tried to restore it, it's not that great as it was but it reminds me of my mom, and I really like it"

Amy didn't know what to say, that was totally unexpected, Lauren definitely was letting her in, and suddenly she believe in what Shane said, she believed in the signs.

"It is amazing Lauren, your mom would be so proud of what you have done in here"

"I hope so"

Both girls still with hands interlocked walked to the gazebo, they sat at a bench that was there

"I usually come here when I want to be alone, it's peaceful in here"

"It is amazing Lauren, really"

Lauren smiled, both girls where genuinely happy. But Amy still had the question in her head, was it a date? Why Lauren took her to her secret place?

"Come, I'll show you the flowers"

Lauren grabbed Amy's hand and pull her around the garden, telling her the name of every flower there

Amy noticed Lauren's excitement, how focused she was explaining every flower to her, she smiled cause that was a side of Lauren she didn't know.

After an hour they returned to the gazebo

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead Raudenfeld"

"Don't take it wrong, I really love that you bring me here…"

"Buuut?"

"But, why me, why am I here? I mean this is like your secret place…"

Lauren stared at Amy, she smiled, and Amy was still confused

"To be honest I don't know, you are the first person that I bring at this place Amy, it just felt right to bring you here, someone else probably would laugh or wouldn't appreciate it, but I knew you won't do that, I wanted to share this with you"

Amy blushed at Lauren's answer

"Thanks for showing me this place"

Both girls returned to the bench at the gazebo

"Now can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Are you and Karma together now? Like for real?"

Amy was surprised at the question, she didn't expect it, she stared at the tiny blonde for a while

"I umm, we, no, we are not together, what you saw yesterday was a pretty bad mistake, she said she is confused and she maybe likes me like that, but I'm just getting tired about the drama, I just want my best friend back, really"

Lauren stared at Amy for a minute, Amy could notice she was happy with her answer. Suddenly she noticed how Lauren was getting close and she knew what was about to happen, and it made her happy too.

Lauren kissed her, a soft and delicate kiss. Amy wasn't thinking, she just felt the other girl lips on hers, eventually she kissed her back, both girls felt the urgency of the other, like both of them had waited for that moment for too long. Lauren grabbed Amy's face with her hand and Amy shivered at the contact of the other girl.

After a few minutes they stopped cause they needed air. Both stayed with their foreheads rested against each other.

Amy smiled and stared at Lauren, the other girl was smiling too.

"I wasn, I wasn't expecting that"

"So, we should get something to eat, I'm starving Raudenfeld"

Amy was confused, Lauren just kissed her and now she was ignoring it, but she didn't ask a thing, probably it was for the best, she liked being with Lauren, it made her happy

"Yeah, me too"

"Let's go"

Lauren interlocked her fingers with Amy's again and Amy smiled at the action. Lauren leaded Amy to the door and then she closed the place. Both of them got into the car

"So what do you want to eat?"

"I don't know, whatever you want it's okay Lauren"

"Okay I know this place, it's not far from here"

Lauren drove to a restaurant as she said not so far from where they were, it seemed very cozy and cute

They order and ate their food, they talked about things they liked and some other senseless things. For Amy now was pretty clear, that was a date. She was having a date with Lauren Cooper, and she loved the idea.

After they finished their food, they decided to return to the house, since Farrah and Bruce weren't there anymore, it was a safe place now.

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, you pick"

Amy grabbed the remote and sat at the couch, Lauren followed her and sat right next to Amy. Amy found a movie and they watched it. After a few minutes Lauren moved, she now was resting her head in Amy's lap, Amy just let herself play with Lauren's hair as they continued watching the movie.

The movie almost was over, and Amy noticed that Lauren fell asleep, she was still playing with her hair, as she was thinking how perfect that day went. She felt happy around Lauren, and it was weird because she usually didn't feel that way with anyone but Karma. It was crazy that in a few days everything changed.

She continued thinking in Lauren, but suddenly her phone started to ring, she left it on the center table so she couldn't grab it without waking Lauren up. She hoped it stopped ringing soon so Lauren didn't noticed, but it was too late.

"You should answer that"

Lauren still had her eyes closed and still was resting on Amy's lap

"Sorry it woke you up"

The phone still was ringing

"Seriously, answer, it probably is important"

"Just let it ring"

"Oh, c'mon, I'll do it"

Lauren got up and reached the phone, without checking who the caller was, she answered

"Hello?"

"Amy?"

"No, Lauren, she's so lazy that didn't want to answer"

"I, I, can you give her the phone please?"

Amy looked at Lauren confused, questioning who was at the other side of the line

Lauren just mouthed "Karma"

Amy didn't want to talk to her, so she just said no to Lauren

"Actually, I can't, but try and call her later"

With that Lauren hung up the phone and returned to her position on Amy's lap, Amy just stared at her.

"Sorry, but Karma annoys me, so damn much"

"I noticed it"

Amy smiled at the other girl, she knew that in a way was Lauren protecting her, she did that a lot since the wedding, both of them were doing it. Lauren was right, they had more in common than they thought.

They fell asleep and after a few hours they woke up. Lauren woke up first and she was at the kitchen when Amy woke up. Amy joined her.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"What are you doing?"

"I was bored so I prepared some cookies"

"I didn't know you actually cook or bake"

"You don't know so much things about me Raudenfeld"

"Right, but I want to know them"

"You will"

Lauren smiled as she grabbed the cookies from the oven

"Let's wait till they are not so hot"

"Okay"

Amy stayed there, quiet, staring at the other girl, what she just said was right, she didn't know much about her, but she wanted to know more about her, she was certainly curious

"There you go again"

"What?"

"You are staring"

"Sorry, I don't even notice myself doing it"

"I know you have questions"

"Uh?"

"Yeah, about today, about what happened at the garden, probably about everything"

"I umm, yeah"

"I don't want to confuse you Amy, and I don't want things weird between us, I do like you, a lot, and I'm guessing you like me, but I know you like Karma too, and I'm not asking you to forget those feelings, that's way too selfish, I just want to be this close with you, and don't need to worry about anything else"

Amy couldn't believe what Lauren said, she was trying to process everything she just said

"I, I like you too Lauren, I like being with you, really, you make me happy, but I don't want to hurt you or put you in the middle of my drama…"

"You are not doing such thing you dumb, let's not complicate things, let's just see how this goes, okay?"

"Fine"

Amy was not so convinced, she really liked Lauren, but she mean it, she didn't want to hurt her, she didn't deserve it

They talked about some other things and ate some cookies when they were finally ready. Then they returned to the couch

"So are you gay?"

"I'm not into the labeling thing, I'm me and that's it, I like persons, not genders"

"You certainly know what you want Cooper"

"I guess"

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, are you labeling yourself?"

"I don't know, I thought it was just Karma, but then some blonde girl offered me a piece of cake and I couldn't resist her"

Lauren smiled and kissed Amy, it was so natural, like they did it all the time, this time the kiss was more passionate, they kissed for a few minutes.

"I'll never get used you doing that"

Lauren just smiled, and played with Amy's hand. Then she yawned, she seemed a little tired.

"You should get some sleep"

"I don't want to"

"You are tired Cooper, c'mon let's go to your room"

Amy got up of the couch and grabbed Laurens's hand but the other girl didn't move

"I'm pretty fine here"

"Why don't you want to go to sleep?"

"I don't know I don't want this day to end"

"Neither do I, but you have to get some rest, we have to attend school tomorrow, like for real"

"Fine"

Lauren finally got up and followed Amy, but when they were in front of the stairs Amy stopped walking, she faced Lauren. The other girl was confused at Amy's action. Amy grabbed Lauren face with both of her hands and kissed her softly, this time Lauren was the one not expecting it. Almost when the kiss ended they heard the front door open.

"Lauren? Amy?"

It was Farrah.


End file.
